Misunderstanding Hayley
by BlackandWhiteBunnie
Summary: Duncan and Gwen have both split from their significant opposites. When Duncan comes to visit Gwen, will something spark? Sorry for the lame title. Better than it sounds :  DxG. FIRST EVAR FANFIC! WOO!


**Chickierox312: Hiya people! My name is Chickierox312! I'm a new writer, but I've learned a lot from my big sister, who also has an account here. She gave me rights to torture Badtz-Maru, and gave me his nickname.**

**Badtz Maru: ...no. no. No. No. NO-**

**Chickierox312: SHUDDAP! -WHACK-**

**Badtz-Maru: *starts to rub head then gets pulled into a hug***

**Chickierox312: AWWWW I'm sorry. You're so cute Maru-Maru. Anyways, here's a little oneshot I wrote. Hope you likey! Reviews make me happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TDI/A/WT so you cannot sue me. Mwahaha. Live the fear.  
**

Gwen's P.O.V

I can't believe it. When me and Trent broke up, I hadn't ever imagined it would be this... empowering. I thought I loved him, at one point, but then he became a madly insane over-protective boyfriend. I swear it was like being a princess locked in a tower by that one ugly witch in the stories we all hate. Except the ugly witch was a handsome, psycho maniac, guitar-playing ex-boyfriend of mine.

As for why it felt so empowering, I don't know. I just feel like my confidence and self-independence has grown.

I laid silently on my purple and blue bedsheet. I ran my fingers through my unnaturally colored hair, and thought about the situation more. Well, I _would _have thought of it more, if a certain _'tap-tap-tap' _hadn't interrupted me. I sat up strait, looking around my room. However that wasn't much help, considering it was very dark, due to the time of night (it was 10:46 PM).

There it was again, the _'tap-tap-tap'_. This time it was slightly louder, and it seemed to be coming from my curtains. Wait-my curtains? You can't tap on curtains... can you? Nonetheless, I walked in that direction and moved the long blue sheets.

Sitting at my window, was none other than a close close friend of mine, Duncan. I grinned, and opened my window just enough that he couldn't get inside.

"So how are you liking that rain and wind out there?" I said, mockingly at his drooping green mowhawk.

"Shut up Gwendolyn, and let me in!" Duncan growled back, playfully.

"Since when do I listen to you?" I replied. He gave me a mischievious look, and thrust open my unlocked window. Curse my forgetfulness.  
He jumped inside and tackled me onto my bed, tickling me until I was at that point where you were laughing but no sound came out.

"OKAY! O-okay I-g-get it! S-s-stop it Dunca-an!" I cried inbetween fits of laughter. He eventually let up and sat down besides me.

"And that is why you never leave your best friend who's a GUY out in the rain." He laughed his beautiful laugh, the one that lightens my day no matter how crappy. Wait, did I say beautiful? I didn't mean that.

"So why are you here, Mr. I'm-going-to-barge-in-on-my-best-friend's-PRIVATE-room-and-tackle-her?" I giggled, falling back on my several too many pillows.

"What, I can't just visit my extremely hot friend?" He flirted. What a doofus, doesn't the boy know he has a girlfriend who would LOVE to kill me?

"Actually no, you can't. Not without calling at least. I could have been changing!" I flung my hands in the air for emphasis.

"Well what a show that would have been." He winked at me, and laid his hefty body on top of mine. I laughed, and tried to push him off.

"Get off of me you weirdo! Don't you remember you're not single anymore? Ms. C.I.T. would looove to kill me right now, and you're not making it any better!" It was meant to be a sarcastic comment, but Duncan sat up and looked at me seriously. I could only faintly see his eyes in the moonlight, but it looked like his emotions were either anger, misery, or annoyance. I really couldn't tell.

"I broke up with that witch a while ago." He replied shortly. Hey, maybe she's the witch that everyone hates in the stories! Does that make Trent an evil warlock? I strayed from those off-topic thoughts and back to Duncan. He sat solemnly with his chin resting on his curled up knees. I scooted next to him and let my head drop onto his shoulders, and his head on mine.

We sat like that in silence for a while, until he spoke up again.

"It was a night like this that we split. She was headed to my apartment to come and hang out for the night. My little sister, Hayley-"

"She's only a year younger, right?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, she's 14. Anyways, Hayley was leaving the house right as Courtney arrived to go out with her friends. Since my folks were out of town, it's my duty to take care of her. Yeah, I may be insensitive sometimes, or rude, or obnoxious, but she's my little sis, she's important to me. Courtney knows I have a little sister, but she only saw Hayles as a brunette. Hayley recently dyed her hair dark red, and she was wearing a ton of makeup. So when Courtney walked in on us, she caught me kissing Hayley goodbye. But she got the wrong idea and thought I was making out with her, since she didn't recognize her. It was just one of those stupidly short family kisses, you know?" Duncan said.

"Yeah, I know. I kiss my brother too. Continue?" I replied. His head was still on mine, and his hand was dangerously close to mine.

"So of course she jumped to conclusions and yelled at me. I wouldn't have broken up with her if she didn't insult you being my friend, even though I DID explain to her that that was my sister, and you're just my friend. Then she got all crazy on me and left."

By the time Duncan had finished his story, my hand was in his, our fingers entwined.

"I'm sorry Duncan. But if Courtney is too selfish to realize that she has to share you, and she's too clingy to jump to conclusions, she's not right for you, and never has been."

"You know Sunshine, you're right. Well I oughta be getting home, Hayley is probably wondering where I am. Count on it that I'll be here tomorrow night, too, kay?" He didn't give me time to respond before he got up and headed towards the window. I followed him to shut it once he was gone.

"And hey, one more thing. Thanks." Duncan finished. He cupped my chin and leaned my head up, gently pressing his lips on mine. He parted and winked at me, then hopped out like it had never happened.

**Chickierox: KAYKAY! I hope you liked it! I know it's a little short, sorry. But next time I'll make it longer if I get some reviews! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! And, if you do, you get a CyBerMallow from VIRTUBUY! CyBerMallows are the most delicious virtual marshmallows on the web! Review and you get one FREE! (Copyright the brand Virtubuy, that is my company and you may not use it unless consulting me first. I also own CyBerMallows.) Thankies for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome and greatly appreciated!**

**Badtz-Maru: Um. Review. Or she'll get mad... *whispers* please review, she OWNS Virtubuy, and Virtubuy sells weapons...**

**Chickierox: MARU-MAAAARU! WHERE AAAARE YOU?**

**Badtz-Maru: Not here.**

***Vaiolent chase goes on***

**Pandapple: Review please!**


End file.
